The relationship of long chain fatty acyl CoA esters and reversible inhibition of mitochondrial metabolite transport systems will be studied as a physiological mechanism for energy regulation of the cell. A cytosol protein with high ATPase activity isolated from Tetrahymena pyriformis will be characterized in terms of physical properties and function.